RWBY: Reality
by Revan798
Summary: My name is Doltan Richard Hudson, I was the leader of an anti gang group. The leader of another gang killed me and I seem to have been transported to an anime known as RWBY by a goddess known as Lumiya. Join me as I try to get home, or maybe the afterlife (again!) Self instert, lovey dovey crap, kthxbai.
1. Death And Beyond

**Hey everyone, Revan798 here and with a new story. This type of story is probably over-used now but though I'm unoriginal sooo, yeah here you go. Have fun reading**

"Next one, bring up the leader!" A voice cried. I knew it, this was it. Death day it was. My name is Doltan Richard Mason. I was the leader of a group, a good group in fact. It was a group against gang violence, we planned on taking down most of the gangs but today, well it was simply a wrong time to take down the most powerful gang in the state of Nevada, that gang being the N70's. The N70's were a powerful gang, a very sophisticated gang and had many members, the leader consisted of a war veteran who had 20 years of ass-kicking in Afghanistan, Iraq, and many more places. Turned out, he was only in for the money and he didn't get what money he wanted. So, he became a crime lord and I was his next victim. "So Dolt-boy, you show up on my territory, kill my men, and try to escape?" He asked, his voice booming through the room. He wore an eyepatch as one of my men tried shooting him in the head but it got him in the eye, his clothes were torn and I saw patches of a bullet proof vest on him. The big man pulled up a shotgun, Spas 12 model in fact and put it in front of my face and he asked one last question, "Any last words Doltan?" He stared at me with a mocking grin, I gave one back to him and spat in his face. "Yeah, suck a dick, asshole." I spoke trying so hard not to laugh, "That's it you little shit!" He used the shotgun and beat me across the face with the butt of it and kicked me to the ground. "Even if I die, my movement will still live, Terry!" I called out at him as he aimed the firearm to my face, "You're a simple example Doltan, an example if anyone messes with my gang and my organization." He said as he put the weapon in my mouth and pulled the trigger. For a second, I felt pain and then I felt..nothing.

I woke up, wait, I woke up? How was this possible? I thought. I got up and only saw blue, not the kind of blue of an ocean but the kind of sky blue that you see in a good sunny morning, but it was everywhere! "OK so I guess I entered the afterlife." I said with a chuckle. "Yes, yes you have." A voice called, the voice sounded female as a woman clad in all sorts of odd clothing and all oddly blue, I guess it's the afterlifes main new color. "Doltan Richard Mason, the leader of the AGV, and a murderer like the rest." She spoke. "Wait, I can explain-" I spoke but she interrupted, "Yes, you were trying to stop gang violence but though your tactics caused the lives of your enemies and some innocents, thus, your no better than those gangsters." She said and then continued forward, "But, the gods and goddesses have reached a tie and I am that tie-breaker, thus I hold the choice if you should die or not." The goddess said. "So what, you're going to put me on trial?" I asked, "No, I will be doing something else to see if you deserve to go and live the afterlife peacefully or not." She responded. "Then what would that be, ?" I asked as she stared and then corrected me, "My name is Lumiya, and you will be reincarnated in a different world and I will see what decisions you make." "Alright then, send me off." I spoke as she nodded as a portal came. "Step through, and make a new life." I nodded as I quickly walked through, I was sucked in and it felt, weird actually.

I woke up, on a..plane? Wait, why does this look a lot familiar? I stared at my side and I almost screamed, it was Jaune-freaking-Arc! Jaune Arc, from that anime called RWBY. I was a fan of the series, I watched in whatever spare time I had. So, this Lumiya chick threw me in RWBY, that's just wonderful. A world where I will most likely be gobbled up by a Ursa or maybe choked to death by a King whatever-whatever. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked me as I nodded, "Yeah, just pretty tired, I got here early actually." "Oh alright, I will let you sleep, I guess.." He spoke as I checked whatever things I had. I didn't have that much things, I had some ID which contained everything including my name being kept. I looked at my side which a katana was sheathed at. I found a note attached to the weapon which was in neat hand-writing, I guess this was Lumiya's gift. "Doltan, this is your new weapon. It is called Zicherro. It is a Katana with dust capsules inside and as well with a revolver inside of the blade. Your aura has been unlocked to avoid suspicion, so you should be alright. I also took the liberty of putting in holsters and two well crafted pistols for more weaponry should you need it." I crumbled the note up and looked inside the bag, checking what else was in it. Some ammo, more dust, and also I found a well folding knife which was in decent condition. I quickly equipped myself even further putting the knife in a sheath in my boot. That's right, there was a sheath in my boot. I didn't get it but oh well. I got up and stared at my surroundings, a bunch of people, Cardin Winchester, more and more random people, and I think I may have spotted Weiss Schnee. Either way, today was the start of my new life. Today was also my new birthday, how nice, no?

**Alright everyone! I hope you enjoyed, I promise for more content somehow, I know amazing magic! Anyways, goodnight, going to bed. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Thank you!**


	2. Welcome To Beacon

**I planned on writing last night, but I was to tired. I did grocery shopping with the family (and got a huge-ass-bag of skittles out of it~!) Anyways, all awake and good now so hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

I waited for the airship to drop us off to Beacon, it was pretty boring and I can't really engage in a talk with Jaune as it would feel very very awkward. Guess we have something in common then. I did not look down as I had a fear of heights, I remembered a time where I was on a family trip and I was on a roller coaster. Boy, was I shaking! I planned on getting some sleep but maybe I could get into a conversation with Jaune as I looked over to my left and saw that he was gone. "Oh, motion sickness." I mumbled as I went to sleep, or at least tried to until I heard a voice. "Hey, watch it, you brute!" A voice called out as I realized who it was. The dear ice-queen, Weiss Schnee. I stared at the commotion, what I saw was Cardin Winchester who was trying to "flirt" with the poor heiress. "You're going to have to give me something if your wanting to pass, babe!" He spoke loud, it was obvious that I wouldn't get any sleep with that big idiot yelling. "Best to help her out now." I spoke which I heard another familiar voice enter my head saying the same thing. "Lumiya, is that you?" I asked mentally which a response obviously came, "Yes, now go and help her out-" She said as I quickly interrupted her. "Get out of my head, little-light." "Only if you help her out." She said as I got up "Alright then female Dinglebot." I said referencing to probably one of my favorite games, Destiny.

I walked over to Cardin, already annoyed with the fact that my dear sleep was being ruined. I tapped him on the shoulder, "Aye buddy, mind keeping it down? I'm trying to get some sleep." I asked as he stared at me. "What if I don't, what will you do?" He asked with a mocking grin at his face. "I don't know, something bad might happen, who knows maybe Ice queen there just might use the back of her hand, or maybe I get very grumpy and violent. Though I think any sane smart person may prefer just the backhand." I explained with a grin starting to show. He only glared with irritation. I continued, only for my amusement. "I mean really, your thinking you have a chance with a Schnee, one of the most largest dust companies in all of Remnant not only that its obvious that shes even more intelligent than you, you dumb brute!" I said trying so hard not to laugh. "You think your so smart don't you?" He asked as my reply came through, "No, I just know that i'm smarter then you." He then snapped, he swung a fist at me which I easily avoided and took a hold of his arm putting pressure on it and making him get on his knees. "I've taken down stronger men then you, bud." I spoke still keeping a firm grip on his wrist. I then let go, watching him run away. "Freaking coward." I thought as I stared at the ice queen who looked at me with shock. "Don't even thank me." I spoke as I walked away to some sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a crowd rushing through. I quickly got up grabbing all of my things, and rushing out, blending in with everyone. I was very quick as well wanting in and out. As I was walking, I saw Yang run around with her friends. "Here it comes, the big bang." I mumbled as soon as I said that, the explosion came in, "Now then let us all prepare the argument between Ruby and the ice queen." I spoke, walking over to the source. I heard the argument erupt, "I'm sorry!" Ruby pleaded as the 15 year old girl tried to apologize. "Sorry? Do you know what this stuff is? It's Dust!" Weiss called out and continued, "You could have blown us off the cliff!" She explained as I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let it go Ice-queen." I said. "Let it go? She could have killed both of us!" She explained as I replied, "The dust were in good cases and in containers, I doubt she could have blown up the entire cliff." The ice queen took a good look at me and then said, "Your the one from the airship." She then glared at me and asked, "Do you have any idea who I am!?" I responded, "Yes, your Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company which is as I said on the airship, one of Remnant's greatest dust providers." Which another familiar voice came in. "The same company for its Faunus labor, and questionable business partners!" I stared at the source which was obviously Blake Belladonna. Weiss glared at both of us, growled and then walked off. "I promise i'll make it up to you!" Ruby called out as I stared at her with a small smile. "Don't, she'll forget about it soon." I said and we both stared at Blake who was walking away reading her book. Ruby sighed as she fell onto the concrete. "Welcome to Beacon." She said as I lifted her up. "Don't worry, there are a lot of people here, you'll eventually make more friends." I said. "Anyways, I need to go, so goodbye!" I called out running off, not trying to ruin the upcoming scene between Jaune and Ruby. Though I did feel a bit bad for leaving Ruby behind.

"You are a very rude person, huh Doltan?" Lumiya asked. "Only rude to you, little-light." I replied. Thankfully, this was a mental conversation so no one would look at me funny. "Don't call me that, out of all the things, don't call me little-light, I am no video game character." She replied as I grinned. "Really then Dinglebot?" I asked. "I am a goddess, not a floating robot created by light." She replied. "Yeah, a goddess being a bigger, nonfloating robot, who's inside my head and helps me out with things. Like a dinglebot." "I brought you back to life, I should have at least a thank you." the argument continued on. "Yes, you brought me to a world which I know half the things to, and then your going to feed me to an Ursa, a King whatever whatever, or maybe a Balewolf." I replied which she responded, "You'll be fine, don't be a wuss!" "Yeah, i'm fine right now but when initiation comes, i'll be back into the afterlife and you'll bring me back to life, like a dinglebot!" I said "Quit calling me that!" She said. The conversation was getting funny. "So, where do I go Lumiya?" I asked "Head over to the main room, you'll see it-" She said as I interrupted. "Found it!" I spoke mentally as I walked in, turns out I was just in time. I walked over to where Yang and Ruby were at, preparing myself for the drama ahead. "Hey, you were the guy from the cliff!" Ruby said. "My name is Doltan, thank you very much." I said "Hello there lady who literally exploded!" "Oh my gosh you really exploded." Yang said, "Actually its Ruby." Ruby spoke "Ohh, better name then." I responded. "Who's this?" I asked staring at Yang. "Oh, that's my older sister, her name is Yang!" Ruby replied as I nodded. "Nice to meet you Yang!" I said Weiss then butted in. "You two!" She called aloud. "Oh boy.." I said Weiss then continued her rant as I ignored it. "You really wan't to make things up to me?" Weiss asked Ruby as the poor girl nodded. "Then read this and never talk to me again." The Schnee said. "You really have a cold heart, huh Ice queen?" I asked. "Not just any cold heart though." I said which Yang butted in, "That heart is Weiss Cold!" Before any reply could be made, Ozpin was on the microphone. "I will keep this..brief." He spoke I tuned out of his little brief speech, it was creeping me out, he felt like one of the men who would be interrogating me, or maybe one of the serial killers who would speak before slitting your throat or gutting you.

**Hours later..**

I stared into the moon, it was broken. I wonder how that happened, I quickly went into the changing room, staring in a mirror. My dark brown eyes was the first to be seen. My long dark brown hair was darkening even further I stared at what I had on which was a simple dark blue collar shirt, I thankfully had my favorite motorcycle gloves and I had dark black jeans. My tan was noticeable as well. I put on my midnight clothing which composed of simple garments of comfortable clothing and nothing special. I waltzed right out, and hearing something. An argument? I walked right outside of the changing room with my clothing and such and stared at what was going on. "Oh come on." I said staring at who was arguing. Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Blake. All of RWBY there in that same spot. I walked over to them, "Be quiet, people are trying to sleep and the random person over there is trying to read!" I spoke. This has shushed them as they were surprised from the anger that had arose. I rolled out my sleeping bag and got into it to get some rest. "Welcome to Beacon.." I said tiredly as I fell asleep, the rest being needed.

**YAY! Longer chapter! See, I was serious when I said I would have a longer chapter. Its bad that you guys don't believe me :c Look what happened. I will try to have longer chapters but no promises. School is a bitch and i'm currently setting some important things up either way, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. **


	3. Beacon's Initiation

"Why did you do it?" A voice called out. I quickly realized I was in a dream, actually a nightmare. "You killed us, for what? Money? Fame?" Another voice called out. I was trapped in blackness, surrounded by random voices. "You think you can abolish for the crimes you've done?" I responded, "Who are you people? Come out of hiding!" My voice was only an echo, and they ignored it. "You deserve death, Doltan." A familiar voice said. I looked to my left, pulling out the pistol. A pale taller and older man stood before me with deep brown hair and green eyes. That man was my father, but how? He was dead! "You left your flesh and blood, for what? For a life of crime!?" A female voice called out next, "You were our son, we loved and cared for you, then you left us to die!" I stared at where that voice came from, A somewhat short woman stood before me, she had long blonde hair and brown eyes, and she was pale as my father. How was this possible, both of them were dead. "You didn't care for us at all, you let that N70's bullshit kill us, you had a chance to stop them!" They both said as one last familiar voice spoke, "Well, time to finish the job." I realized who's voice that was. I quickly looked to my left, and the last thing I saw in that nightmare was a Spas 12.

I woke up, shaking. "Morning, Doltan!" A voice rung through my head. "Lumiya, I am not in the mood at the moment." I spoke back mentally, and grumpily. Those were memories I did not wan't to go back to again. I still remembered the gunshot that rung when the bullets hit my parents directly on the forehead. I did it, I pulled the trigger. I shook my head, trying to put my mind I woke up early luckily. I went into the changing room fast as I could, no one was there which left me to put on my combat equipment. I didn't have that much armor and my clothing was made out of something way better than leather. Stronger and more comfy to wear. The armor didn't weigh me down that much which left me with more mobility. I took a hold of Zicherro and put my pistols in there proper holsters. I got out once I made sure everything was on well. "Well, well, its the wuss on the airship." A voice rung, I glanced and it was Cardin. "Oh, look, the guy who almost got bitch-slapped by Weiss Schnee and was pummeled by the wuss on the airship, also how is that wrist?" I replied with a mocking grin. "That didn't really hurt, it felt like a tickle." The brute replied, lying about the past pain. "Well then, maybe I should make it hurt this time." I replied. Suddenly, a hand tugged onto my arm which my reflexes came in and I pulled out my knife and looked at who took a hold of my arm. My blade was pointed at the dear ice queen herself. "Oh, could have at least told me something.." I spoke to her quietly. "Will you do me a favor and stop getting into fights?" Weiss asked. I put up my knife, and Cardin ran off as well, I guess he couldn't handle two people.

"He started it, I could have finished it." I said. "Yes, and get yourself booted out of Beacon as well." She spoke. "Why do you care so much, snow angel?" I asked getting annoyed. "Because, for one I wan't you on my team considering what had happened on the airship, and two, I was paying you back for dealing with my problem!" She replied. "Sorry to say, ice queen, but I work alone." I said walking off. "Whats up with you?" Lumiya asked, "Bad dream, bad memories, and I have trust issues." I replied. "Your going to have to get over those "issues" considering i'm in your head and your most likely going to be on a team." She said. "I'll glare at them to death, and i'll make sure to pull up so many mental barriers where you become brain dead." I said. "I'll brake through them, also, the dining hall is on the other side." She replied. "Got it, thanks." I said. I took a hold of some fruit and ate it. "I need to be right back, I have something to do.." Lumiya spoke, as the goddess left my head. Wonder what she had to do, oh well, not my business. I was finished with my small breakfast. I left quickly. "Will all first year students, please go to to the entrance to Emerald Cliff!" A voice echoed, The voice of Glynda Goodwitch. I quickly ran to my destination, first one there. "So whats suppose to happen again?" I asked myself being very quiet as well. I got onto one of the pad looking things. Soon, everyone came. Ozpin gave some random speech, and I paid attention. Team mates was foreign to me, thus I paid no attention to it. I only paid attention to, "Grab the pieces, destroy everything you see." "Sir, by everything, do you mean every single thing that is not Faunus or Human?" I asked "Yes, destroy everything in your path or you will die." He replied. "Headmaster, your my new best friend." I said with a grin.

"Holy shit, I hate you so much Ozpin!" I called out as I was being launched into the sky. "Holy shit holy shit, i'm scared, i'm scared!" I said to myself "Calm down you wuss." A familiar voice said in my head. "Lumiya! Help me out here, please, think about me!" I said. "Calm down calm down, hold on, this is going to feel weird but just allow me to pull this off.." She said I quickly lost control over my body. I could only watch what Lumiya was doing through my body. "Alright, so were falling so what should I do, oh yeah that's right." The goddess spoke as my body fell and she used it to make a.. A dome shield? The shield covered my body and my body fell. SMACK! My body fell but though the shield took all of the damage. "That there, is your semblance. You can make shields of really any kind, dome shields, weird assault shields, any shield." Lumiya said "Thanks, now go ahead and watch." I replied as then I unsheathed my katana. "Been a while since i've done kendo.." I spoke to myself as I ran, watching my back. Growling was heard in the distance. First kill in Remnant, i'm going to enjoy this. Quickly, I glanced toward the source which a pack of Balewolves jumped out. I whistled taunting them. "Come here pups, I got your treat right in this shining silver blade, which will totally not cut your limbs apart!" The first one jumped, its death would be quick. I sent a quick slash, tearing the wolves arm off, next came two more. I pulled out my pistol and pulled off a headshot, the next I stabbed in the stomach and put my pistol to its head, firing. It's blood flew out, and I took my sharp sword out of it and kicked it to the ground. Last was the leader of the little pack. "Come here boy." The last balewolf jumped at me. With quick reflexes, I made a small energy assault shield. I used it and smashed it across the face with my semblance, it was a direct hit and it was pushed back. My sword was put back in its sheath and I drew my second pistol. "So, how can I put this?" I asked the creature of grimm "Oh yeah, bang!" I called out as I pulled on the triggers rapidly, bullets flying out as they hit the wolf. Soon, the poor wolf was covered in bullet holes. No mercy was shown as more bullets flew, hitting the creature in the head ending its suffering. "That was easy." I spoke to myself. "Time to find any idiots if there still running about." I said to myself as I ran, I had to hurry, I didn't plan on losing.

**LUMIYAS POV**

I stared at Doltan's progress, he wouldn't need any help for the time being. Next was my visit to the Headmaster. All it took was a simple teleport to Beacon, I was already there. Being a goddess had its perk, you could change any world as well have a very quick way to places. You could also shape shift into whomever, I shape shifted into Velvet Scarlatina. A second year student I believe, either way with this disguise I could talk to Ozpin and Glynda. I blended in with the crowd and got to Emerald Cliff. " , shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?" Goodwitch asked me. I could only grin, "Actually its not , its Lumiya." I said my real voice showing and I shape shifted to my normal form. The teacher looked shocked, Ozpin looked at me with shock. I glared at Ozpin and pulled a simple telekenetic choke."You prayed for a savior, I have gave you one." I said. "But Headmaster, if you bring this boy to his earlier path of a murderer I will PERSONALLY make sure you burn and suffer. He was been through enough and he believes he is starting a new life, if he even kills another innocent I promise you I will make sure you are tortured." I spoke. I let go of his throat. Goodwitch could only stare at me in fear. "What do you mean? Who would the savior be?" Ozpin asked as I took the scroll from him and showed him Doltan's progress. "Who is that..?" He asked me, he must have not been aware of this student. I replied, "His name is Doltan Richard Hudson, an ex gangster and terrorist and the ex-leader of an anti gang movement, before his death, which I then sent him here." I explained. "Like I said, you will make sure to protect him from Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, if not you will receive punishment." I said. With that, within a flash I teleported knowing my objective was complete.

**Back to me cause i'm hogging all of Lumiyas spotlight.**

"Holy shit.." I said to myself as I saw Yang punch the living crap out of the Ursa. I saw Blake sneak behind the other Ursa, and pulling Gamboul Shroud out and using it to stab her prey. "Pfft, I could have taken him." Yang said to Blake. I walked toward the Bumblebee duo with a grin, "Yeah, and cause a bloody burning mess." I spoke. "Oh, hey Doltan!" Yang said. "I didn't crash in on the party did I?" I replied with a smile. "Not like you did last night." The blonde replied with a smile. "Yeah, if you keep me up like that again, I promise I will burn your gauntlets and your hair." I said. "Oh come on, were sorry!" She said to me. "Uhuh." I replied as us three walked. "I think were here." I said. "Think this is it, Blake?" Yang asked her partner. The faunus ignored and ran ahead with me, Yang following us. We looked around, Yang picked up a golden chess piece which resembled a horse or a pony, whatever it was. "Sure, why not." Blake said with a small smile. I stared at the pieces. I saw a silver shining knight, wielding a sword and the stance made it look like it was in its final stand. "Eh, this looks cool so why not." I said to myself as I took it. "Lets go, and fast." I said to the bumblebee duo. They nodded as we ran. Time to beat down some more grimm.


	4. This will be very shocking

**** **Hello everyone! Revan798 here! Here is another chapter of RWBY:Reality, also that "guest" in the reviews was me. Fanfic mobile put me in as a guest so sorry if your all going "WTF?" Either way, some changes have been made. For one, the summary has changed to more of a "First person" type, and second of all some changes have been made in the second chapter. Anyways, enjoy.**

  
>We arrived at the ruins, they were sure as hell ruins. Everything was torn, I knew exactly what was going on soon, we would all get chess pieces. I would avoid grabbing one, Lumiya can easily pull strings and I did not feel like changing the entire RWBY franchise to where it would be DWBY or something weird like that. "Chess pieces?" Blake asked as she picked one of them up. "Why not a cute little pony?" Yang asked with glee as she lifted up a chess piece, one of a golden horse. "Sure, why not." Blake said with a small smile. "Hey, Doltan, what are you grabbing?" Yang asked. "I don't know yet, probably gonna grab one randomly later." I replied. The three of us then heard a scream from above. "Is that your sister falling from the sky?" Blake asked looking above toward the sky. Yang and I then looked at the sky, seeing the red cloaked 15 year old girl fall. "I got you Rubes!" I said as I went to catch her, which then Jaune flew from some trees, his back hitting Ruby sending them to a tree. "OK, so maybe Jaune got you!" I called out. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked as then we felt rumbling at our feet which we looked at the other direction, seeing Nora and Ren, I noticed Nora more cause she was kind of riding on an ursa. "Wahoo!" The crazy grenadier called out as Nora shot at the creature of grimm further. The creature fell down, dead. "Aww, its broken." Nora said with sadness in her voice. "Nora, don't ever do tha-" Ren said as then Nora left the scene and went over to the chess piece of a golden castle, picking it up she sung, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" "Oh my god.." Lumiya and I said at the same time. "Nora!" Her tired partner called out. "Oops! Coming, Ren!" She replied back as she ran back to her friend.<p>

"Did she just come in while riding on an ursa?" Blake asked. "Not even I am understanding this.." I spoke to myself. More trembling came, as we looked at another direction seeing Pyrrah run from a Deathstalker. "Is she running with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked again. "Yeah, Blake, shes running with a Deathstalker after her." I replied. Ruby then jumped from the trees. "Ruby!" Yang called out "Yang!" Ruby replied as the two tried to give each other a hug, which was interrupted by Nora who jumped in the middle of both of them, "Noraa!" She said aloud, ruining the moment. Suddenly, Blake looked up and pointed into the sky, "Hey, wheres Weiss?" I asked, "Shouldn't she be here to?" I asked, "Ohh, yeaahh, about that." Ruby said as then Blake poked me at the shoulder and pointed straight up, "How could you leave me!?" I heard her voice call out. "Holy crap, seriously, how could you leave her there!?" I asked Ruby, shocked and dumbfounded. "I told her to jump." Ruby said. "She's falling.." Ren said. "She'll be fine." The cloaked girl stated. I quickly went in to at least try to catch Weiss, but though Jaune jumped, catching the ice queen. "Oh boy.." I spoke to myself, knowing exactly what was going to happen. The two looked down, which they then fell down. "Looney Toons logic, it exists in RWBY to!" I called mentally to Lumiya. "Seems so, Doltan." She replied. I walked over to Weiss and Jaune. "My hero." Weiss spoke sarcastically. "Come on, snow-angel." I said to her, giving her my hand. I stared at the Deathstalker, trying to find Pyrrah. "Come on you two, we need to go, now." I spoke "This is weird, things are not progressing like they did in the episodes.." I said to Lumiya. "What do you mean?" She asked, "All of this was suppose to come before, if memory serves me right." I said. "Then it seems that we need to fix time." She said. "Oh come on! I have to re-live a life and wait until I die, and I also have to fix the RWBY timeline, that's freaking wonderful, Lumiya, anything else? Like what, Deathstroke comes out of nowhere, slits Ruby's throat and blows up the Deathstalker and then stabs me in the neck?" I asked her, I was very furious. "Calm down! I can probably fix this later, just proceed with everything." She ordered. I calmed down, I needed to for the upcoming fight. "Well, gang, it seems we get to die all together!" Yang said, "Yay! I'm already excited!" I said sarcastically. "Not if I have anything to do about it!" Ruby called out. "Ruby, don't!" I said as I reached for her cape, to late. The speedy 15 year old ran, running at the scorpion grimm, she screamed out a battle-cry, as she aimed Crescent Rose at her target, bullets fired which did nothing but annoy the creature of darkness. "God damnit!" I cried, running at Ruby's target, jumping in front of her, raising my arm to summon a shield, I knew it was to late, soon I would die the second time until a white blur came by, sending off something cold.

"You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyper-active, and don't even get me started on your fighting style!" Weiss called. "Then onto you, you are so confusing, first your grumpy, and avoid everyone, then you change your personality, and-" I interrupted her, "Yes, yes, I know, save the lecture princess." At least something was going right through-out the time-line. " Weiss then continued, staring at Ruby, "I suppose, I can be a little.. bossy." She said. "All I wan't is to prove to you I can do this." Ruby replied, "You're fine." Weiss said. The caped huntress then said something about normal knees, she then looked at the Deathstalker, its pincer was frozen to the ground. "Woaahh.." Ruby said, my eyes widened in surprise, seeing this in a anime and in reality were two different things alright. "Please teach me your ways..." I said jokingly. "Come on, we need to go to the others." The snow-heiress said. I nodded in reply, we ran toward our allies. "Alright.. there is no use in dilly-dallying, our objective is right there, all we need to do is grab it and run." Weiss explained, Ruby nodded in agreement. "Run and live, that is a plan I can get behind on." Jaune said. We suddenly heard growling, which several Balewolves came out. "Shit! Run, I got this!" I said pulling out both pistols. "Alright, seems that the leader of the balewolf pack wan'ts your head, these guys are the best, the kind of grimm that has lived for hundreds of years, killing many hunters and huntresses. It will know basic tactics." Lumiya said. "Got it, any ideas?" I asked. "I have no idea, just be on the defensive, use your shield to defend yourself." She replied, which then, two miniature golden shields came from my wrists. "This never happened either..." I said to myself, I looked behind, no one was there. "Come on pups, who's up?" I asked, looking straight at them. One of the small ones came rushing towards me, I used my shield and smacked it at the head, sending it back to a tree. "Come on doggies, who's next?" I asked. Another rushed and was knocked down as well, I then stomped on its neck, eliminating any air that was in its lungs, making sure it wouldn't breathe. "Now then pups, its my turn." I said as the shields disappeared, I drew my pistols, firing at the wolves, filling them with bullet holes, showing no mercy. The Alpha wolf came, which I fired at it, sadly it went to no avail as it sent a strike at me, knocking me of my pistols I drew out my katana as it still did the same thing with that. "No! That was my favorite weapon out of my set!" I called out, saddened that the creature damaged my weapon. The creature pounced on me, its claws about to stab into my veins. I then remembered something, the knife! I let one of my arms out of the Alpha wolf's grip, punched it in the face and pulled out my knife and I stabbed it into the neck of the creature of darkness. I knew a simple stab like that wouldn't work. "Is that a trigger..?" I asked, it was an odd looking trigger but it might shoot a couple of bullets or do something. I pressed a hold of it and electricity jolted through the wolf shocking it to death. "That was a shocking ending, eh?" I asked it. "Oh please, don't do puns." Lumiya spoke.


End file.
